Wei's Short Adventures
by Careless-Star
Summary: Just small random short adventures my character has with his friends. Some will be made up, true stories, or AU's
1. The Start of a Bromance

~The Start of a Bromance~

Around Crystal Stream, a small warrior nicknamed "Weird" or "Wei" explored the area while trying to complete one of his requests. He had a horrible sense of direction, so the way he went depended on how he felt. Wei found the sceneries quite beautiful, but soon enough it started to become colder as he kept walking. Out of curiosity, he continued walking in the same direction even though he was not so good with the cold. He could handle it, but not for a long time. As he continued to walk, he noticed a town in the distance.

"A town of snow… If I remember correctly, it was called… Magic Ridge…? Mana Ridge…? Hm… I don't remember which one it was… Oh well, where there's a town, there's bound to be warm food to eat!"

The snow began to become thicker and rain soon started to pour down from the sky. Wei kept telling himself that he would be able to at least make it into town and find shelter. He was turning a bit blue, but he tried his best to ignore the cold and kept walking.

Right when he finally reached the town's entrance, he fell to his knee and panted exhaustedly as the rain continued to fall. This was a little too much for him to handle since he came from an area that was warm and rarely cold! He did like rain, but he didn't like it when he had to also carry around heavy items with him in the rain. Wei let out a long sigh and his sight began to become fuzzy due to the cold.

"Well… I did say I could make it to the town at least…" As he fainted, he heard a voice that was a little familiar to him yet not familiar.4

From the sound of boiling water to the smell of herbs, Wei woke up in a bed and was a little confused of where he was. He got up and looked around and started at a light figure that looked a little smaller than he was. It was a cleric! He must have found Wei on the ground. As he finally remembered that he was really blue before he went out like a candle, he looked at his hands and noticed that he was still a little blue. Wei sighed and soon the cleric noticed that he had awoken.

"Oh, you're finally awake… What is a warrior, dressed so little like you, doing in Mana Ridge?" said the cleric as he looked for more herbs in the shelves to put into the soup. Wei looked at him for awhile and then gave a smile to the unknown cleric.

"Nothing much actually, I was just exploring the area until I accidently wandered my way here," laughed Wei. The cleric gave a glance at Wei as if he was a mad man and then the clock rang. He turned to the pot and poured some into a small wooden bowl in a tray. There was also a cup on the tray, he putted in a flower and some dry leaves in it and then poured hot water into it. Wei just watched the cleric as he brought the tray to him.

"That seems very careless; I thought warriors were a little more careful about their surroundings, guess I was wrong. Here, these should warm you up." Wei looked at it in suspicion at first, but then just dug right into and finished it in seconds. The soup and tea burned his mouth a little, but it was better than freezing to death.

"Phew! Thanks for the meal," sighed Wei who was very satisfied.

He looked at the cleric who was sitting by the window and just kept wondering why he seemed a little familiar to him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Have I met you somewhere before?" stated Wei bluntly.

The cleric stared at him for awhile stunned by the question and the burst out with laughter. Wei thought about it and felt a bit embarrassed from what he just said. It must have been a stupid question. He waited for the cleric to stop laughing so that he could get a straight answer.

"Well I can't say that I have met you before, I think this is the first time we've met. The name's Lee Yeon Min, but people just call me "Leo" for some reason. How about you?"

"My name is highly classified, but people usually call me "The Weird Asian Dude" or "Wei"," laughed Wei thinking about how ridiculous it is yet so true.

Leo and Wei talked about many random things for the rest of the day as the rain continued pouring. When Wei left the next day to head for Carderock, the two parted their ways… for awhile. Both of them met once again after a few days and it seems Leo made grown a bit since the day they met. Wei didn't mind it since he was still a little shorter than he was, and time passed by quickly for the two friends. They became close and always hung out with each other.

A year has passed since that one rainy night, and Leo had become taller and stronger than Wei. Wei stayed almost completely the same, but he teases Leo even more. Even though they argued most of the time about little things, they joked about it and were just the closest of friends after just a year.


	2. How's the Future?

***WARNING** may contain shounen-ai and also a very VERY long story*

The Changes in the Future (look and personality):

Wei- looks like he just turned around 21 (baby-faced), longer hair (blonde dye fading and natural dark brown hair on the tips (still a little shaggy)), 6 feet and 1 inches tall, a little more smiley, weak, and eats less.

Leo- looks around his mid 20's still, messy (light blue) hair, 6 feet and 4 inches tall, stronger, and worries a lot more.

Ryuusein (Rush) - looks around 23, short messy hair (blue), same height as Wei (seems a little taller, but is shorter than Wei by a centimeter), and still childish as always, but has matured.

Sei (Saint) - looks around 23, semi short messy hair (blue; tied hair), almost same height as Ryuu (but seems a centimeter taller), and a little more devilish.

* * *

~ How's the Future? ~

Seventeen years have gone by since the days Wei and Leo fought side by side… Over those long years, their bonds had gotten stronger, but Wei, on the other hand, had been growing weaker. Over those years, Leo figured out about Wei's secret illness he hid for five years after being friends with each other. At that moment, Leo decided to take care of Wei since he was not living such a healthy life style. Somehow Leo got Wei to move to Saint's Haven even though he knew Wei hated very large cities with a lot of people around in the same area. Wei moved in with Leo since for some odd reason, Leo felt that if he left Wei to live alone, it would end in a disaster…

The two of them have been living together since then until now, and it's not so bad. Wei made a flower shop down on the ground level of their home and Leo worked in the castle with other clerics. Since Leo was gone most of the time, Ryuusein and Sei, Wei's cousins, visited Wei often since they lived nearby. The years passed them by peacefully through those years, but tragedy was soon to strike and destroy their peaceful days. It all began on the cold days of winter where the clouds grew dark and it seemed like it was going to rain.

It was the year Wei was turning thirty-eight; he went to the doctor two weeks before his birthday for his monthly check up. He came in casually with his signature smile, but came out with a hopeless look in his eyes… Wei had around a month or less to live before his illness caught him. Of course he was devastated hearing this, but he accepted it yet didn't deep down in his heart. Small tears started to form in his eyes as he stood in front of the doctor's office for awhile, but didn't allow it and wiped the tears away and putted back on his fake smile. "A month or less, huh…" thought the ex-mercenary with a smile of despair.

When Wei got home, he sat down on the kitchen table and thought about how he was going to tell Leo the news he got. Hours passed and Leo finally came home…

"I'm home," yelled Leo shouting from the first floor in the flower shop. Wei snapped back to reality when hearing Leo come up the stairs.

"Oh…" started Wei when he saw Leo, "welcome home, sorry, I was spacing out again as usual," he laughed trying to act as normal as he could. His hands were shaking a little, but he held his hands together so that they seemed calm and still.

"Hm… So, what did the doctor say?"

"Same as usual, eat more healthy food, make sure to take my medicines, etcetera," Wei said giving a tiring smile as if it was too much of a hassle to do. It was the truth too; the doctor thought that if he kept doing what he usually did he would be able to live just a little longer than told.

"Hmm… Well, have you eaten and taken your medicines yet," sighed Leo.

"Don't worry, I have. It's not like I'm purposely trying to kill myself," he chuckled. Leo smiled back and placed a plate of warm pasta in front of Wei.

"Just to make sure, eat all of this before going to sleep, ok? I'll see you in the morning, man." It was getting late and Leo had to report to the castle every morning. Wei watched Leo walk up to the third floor, yawning, and waited to hear the door of his room close. He stared at the plate for awhile and smiled at the heart-warming feast in front of him.

"Yeah… see ya tomorrow, bro…" murmured Wei as he clenched his chest to ease the pain in it.

* * *

~ Wei's Seven Days ~

Day 1

- The Bouquet of Poppies -

A week went by without a trace of disturbance to Wei's and Leo's peaceful life. It was a beginning of a new week and bad feeling that Wei started to feel. Wei was up early for once and watered the flowers in front of the shop as he heard stomps rushing down the stairs behind him in the store. Leo has just woken up and was still a mess trying to get ready to head to a meeting at the castle. In amusement, Wei watched as his 'friend' kept messing up his shirt's buttons, fix his hair, and eat the hot toast in his mouth. When Leo realized that Wei was awake and outside of the shop in the cold of the morning, he stopped in surprise.

"Wei?"

"Good morning," smiled Wei holding his laughter. Leo's face turned a little flustered and soon remembered about the hot toast he was eating. He cried out to the pain of the toast that was burning his hands and kept almost dropping it. Wei couldn't hold his laughter much longer and just let it go. When his toast finally cooled down due to the temperature of the morning, he glared at Wei and pouted while turning a little redder.

"Good morning… Why are you up so early?" Wei putted down the pail of water and walked over to Leo to help him get organized for his meeting.

"Well I can't just leave my flowers uncared for now should I," laughed Wei fixing Leo's hair and shirt, "don't forget to bring a jacket, Lee."

Leo blushed, thought about what he was doing, and soon noticed that Wei's two favorite cousins were passing by the shop to visit him. When they saw how Wei was acting like Leo's housewife, they stood there smiling and holding their laughter in.

"Uh…um… T-thank you, Wei," stuttered Leo who was embarrassed now. When Wei noticed how Leo was acting, he turned around and finally noticed his two little cousins who were only six years younger than he, himself, was.

"Oh, Ruru, Sei, you two are right on time, I made some oolong tea upstairs," smiled Wei.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Sure, have any sweets today?" said the older brother Ryuusein already making his way to the kitchen.

Sei followed his brother slowly and as he passed by Wei and Leo, he smirked evilly as if he had a master plan to do. Wei just glared at the boy and knew he got this personality due to Wei's ways of teasing. He loved teasing people, especially Ryuusein and Leo, but when it came to people teasing him, he disliked it. Leo was still a little flustered and then remembered the time.

"Oh dear Goddess, I'm late!" He chomped down his breakfast quickly and made his way to the door of the shop.

"Wait! Bring these along with you, ok?" Wei handed a miniature bouquet of white poppies to Leo with a smile.

"Eh… what are these for?"

"Just a little something, don't throw them away now~"

Leo stared at Wei in confusion for awhile and then shook his head.

"Fine, I'll see you in a few hours!"

He ran out the door and down the many stairs headed to the castle. Wei walked out after Leo and watched him disappear from sight. He clenched his chest feeling pain in it again. What Wei did not know was that Sei was watching Wei from the stair cases and saw the hurt look on his face. He felt bad and then left to join his brother who was in the kitchen still.

* * *

Day 2

- The Single Rose -

"Leo, can you come here for a sec?" Wei called out from the living room awaiting Leo to come down stairs while he sat in his rocking chair. He heard Leo crashing into something while coming down the stairs.

"Ouch…" whined the cleric rubbing his knee with one hand and the other holding onto the edge of the entrance of the living room.

"… Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, what was it that you wanted?"

"Com'ere," said Wei making a hand motion to Leo to come closer.

He followed Wei's command and found a single full bloom rose was placed in his hair. At first he was a little confused on why Wei did it, but he did not question and only asked:

"What is this for?"

"It was the last rose left in the shop, so you can think of it as a gift from me to you," laughed the ex-warrior swaying in his chair like an amused child. Leo sighed and smiled back at his friend.

"Well, I'm off to sleep now, do the same soon, please."

"I will, I will, I'm just going to sit here for just a little longer…" Wei gave a weak smile this time as he stared off into the fire in the hearth.

Leo gave a small worried look and soon walked back to his room. Wei waited for silence to return in the living and thought about how he should spend his life. He closed his eyes and thought about how Leo, Ryuusein, and Sei would react if they heard of the news of his soon death. Teary eyes opened and Wei thought to himself, "It's coming soon… I'm sorry, Leo… I know you're slow with these kinds of things, but that's how I plan it to be. Hopefully you don't figure out my hints so soon." He gave a deep sigh and watched the flames die out until he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Day 3

- The Ocean of Arbutuses -

Soon awakening, Leo opened his eyes to see that his room was invaded over night and Arbutus flowers covered his whole entire sight. There was a small path on the ground where he could see the wood of his floor boards and it led to the door of his room. He stared at it for awhile to make out what he was seeing until a loud noise came through the door.

"Good morning, Pretty Boy," exclaimed Wei with a smile while making his surprising entrance by kicking the door open and holding a plate of hot pancakes with honey .

"What the…"

"What? Don't like pancakes? I made them just for you too, but I guess you don't want them… Such a waste," he said as he slowly pretended to leave the room.

"Huh? Wait, wait, wait… You made pancakes for me? Who are you?" said Leo jokingly.

"How rude, I'll just give them to Ruru and Sei then," pouted Wei.

"Wait! Sorry! Didn't mean it! I swear to the Goddess' name I didn't mean it at all," urged Leo. Wei gave him a devilish smile that was amused and turned back to Leo and headed towards him with the plate.

"That's fine then~" said Wei chuckling a little while handing the plate over to Leo. He stared at the plate, then to the flowers, and then to Wei as if he was trying to see what was going on around him.

"So… mind explaining why my room is full of flowers…?"

"Hm…," said Wei as he looked around the room from where he was standing, "I just felt that your room needed them!"

Leo stared at his friend in disbelief, but soon enough just went with it since he knows Wei never gives straight answers. He is an odd person, but still 'normal' in a way. He sighed as Wei smiled by his side.

* * *

Day 4

- The Sprinkled Periwinkles -

An hour before closing the shop, Wei waited at the front as usual for Leo to come home soon. That day, he gave Leo a small little basket filled with his lunch with blue periwinkle flowers on top of it. Thinking about Leo's reaction to it amused Wei very much even then. He got up from behind the counter and soon enough his eye sight was beginning to darken… His head felt heavy, his breathing began to become unnatural, and his chest started to ache more than usual. He collapsed to his knees and clenched his shirt to try and stay up. Wei fell to the ground right before he heard Ryuusein coming back from the general store and opening the door.

"We're ba- Wei?!" exclaimed Ryuusein who dropped the bag to the ground. Sei, who was behind Ryuusein, ran towards Wei before Ryuusein could even react. He grabbed Wei's arm and helped him get back on his feet. Ryuusein went to Wei's side as well to see if he could also help in anyway.

"Are you ok?!" yelled the worried mercenary, Ryuusein.

"I'm… fine…" panted Wei who tried to get his eye sight working once more. He grabbed onto the counter, but then fell again, this time Sei caught him before he reached the ground.

"You're not 'fine', you need a doctor now, Wei!" urged Sei.

"No… It's fine…"

"Should we call for Leo…?" Ryuusein looked like he was going to cry as he stared at his use to be strong cousin who was like a parent and brother to both Sei and Ryuusein since the two were always ignored by the other adults.

"Don't… it might… cause trouble… for him... and everyone else…"

"… We're taking you to the doctor again…"

"But… the shop…"

"I'll stay and watch over; Leo will be home in an hour now anyway."

"…fine…."

Wei's energy was completely gone from his arms and legs due to exhaustion. He collapsed in Sei's arms and so he had no choice, but to carry Wei to the doctor by himself.

"I'll take his to the doctor's fast, stay here and make sure Leo knows."

"…Okay…"

Ryuusein waited on the counter table for Leo to come home and soon his wait was coming to an end. The shop's doors opened and Leo was finally home at long last.

"Wei… I'm home- Ryuusein?"

He was a little glad that Leo came home a little earlier than usual and his eyes started to fill with tears when he saw him.

"…Leo….," sobbed Ryuusein.

"Whoa there, what's wrong?"

Ryuusein wiped his tears and covered his face with his sleeves. Leo worried and didn't know what to do at this moment; he tried comforting the young blue haired boy until he noticed that usually his brother would be by his side if he was like this, but he wasn't.

"Where's Se-," he finally realized something was out of order, "where's Wei?"

After Ryuusein explained the situation to Leo, he ran straight to where Wei was and left Ryuusein all alone at the shop once more. He did not stop running until he found Wei's doctor coming out of the room Wei usually used when he was at the doctor's office.

"Doc, where's Wei? Is he -?"

"Leo! Calm down, boy. Wei is fine; he just had a small seizer is all."

"What? A 'small' seizer is something I should worry about! What if he-"

"What did I just say? He's fine, he just needs some rest before going home," sighed the exhausted doctor, Raphael, who was tired of all of Leo's worries.

Leo stayed quiet and letted the doctor escort him to the room Wei was in. He saw that Wei was sleeping in the bed peacefully while Sei held his hand tightly in his palms. Sei noticed Leo entering and letted go of Wei's hand quickly. Soon enough Wei woke up a little and looked to where Sei was and also saw Leo coming towards the bed.

"Oh… Leo," said the weak blonde getting up from the bed, but Sei placed his hands on Wei's shoulders and placed him back down to rest a bit longer. Leo sighed at the sight of Wei looking a little paler than usual and in a hospital bed.

"How're you feeling?" asked the light blue haired cleric.

"Fine, it was nothing to worry about," sighed Wei as if it was a waste of effort to get him to where he was currently.

"That doesn't convince me."

"Doc said that he could go home after giving him one more check up…" said Sei as he got up from Wei's side and left the room. He gave a deep sigh and slumped down next to the door of the room seeming very tired. Wei observed Sei for awhile until Leo broke the silence between them in the room.

"I would feel rather better if you stayed here for the night…" he said exhaustedly.

"I'm fine," Wei said giving a pout to Leo.

"Don't be so stubborn, Wei," sighed Leo. A sudden knock on the door surprised the two and both looked back to see who it was. Raphael was back for the check up and Sei just sat on the ground next to him outside of the room.

"Are you two love-birds done talking? I need to re-check Wei so that you guys can go home," said the scholar old man teasing the two because of the way they act all the time.

"Wha-!" both Leo and Wei exclaimed while blushing from embarrassment.

"But…!"

"Don't worry, I think Leo's fine staying inside the room with Wei naked," laughed Sei monotony while staring at the wall in front of him.

Both Wei and Leo reddened even more. Wei threw his pillow the hardest he could at Sei and somehow was just able to get him in the head. Leo stayed silent and stomped his way out the door with a tomato red face. Raphael closed the door as Leo went out and stared at Wei who too was red in the face.

"Maybe I taught him too well…" mumbled Wei glaring at the door. He sighed in exhaustion and rubbed his head due to a headache forming. The scholar laughed as he made his way to Wei's side.

"So, have you told them yet?" Raphael asked in a low tone of voice.

Wei's expression changed into a serious look. He moved his bangs with his hand and just kept his hand on his head as if he was thinking about how he was going to answer Raphael. As he was having his heart rate checked, Wei said, "I don't have much of a choice now do I… they're family after all…" He gave a sad smile to Raphael while he sighed at the blonde boy.

"Have you told them or not?"

"… I have…" lied Wei as he turned away from the doctor's face.

"You better tell them now or else they won't be prepared for what is going to happen. They'll break down if they do not find out from you, Wei."

"… I know… and I will, just in my own way."

As time passed by, Wei was finally done and ready to head home to rest a little more. Sei was still sitting next to the door as Wei opened the door and Leo stood against the wall across the hallway waiting patiently.

"So," started Leo, "what did Raphael say?"

"Hm… not much, he thinks my medicines are starting to stop working."

"What?" exclaimed Leo.

"Isn't that bad?" asked Sei in an angry tone of voice while looking at Wei.

"Not at all," smiled Wei, "he's giving me new ones tomorrow morning."

A sigh of relief came from Leo as Sei slumped back down sighing as well. Wei laughed at the two because of their reactions to what he had said. It was truly amusing to him.

"Let's go home, Ryuu must be worried sick about you," said Leo as he began to walk out the door already.

As the door closed behind Leo, Sei got up from the ground and grabbed Wei's wrist before he could move any closer to where Leo was. Wei was a little surprised by Sei's action, but soon enough guessed why he stopped him. They stayed there in silence for awhile as Sei's grip slowly tightened around Wei's wrist.

"… Why do you always have to be like this…?"

'_He must have eavesdropped,_' thought Wei closing his eyes for a moment to think. He gave his usual smile and tried acting as if he did not know what Sei was talking about.

"Is something the matter?"

"…In fact… there is," muttered Sei giving Wei a stern look.

"Oh really now, what is it?"

"Why did you lie in there? Why didn't you tell us about…?"

Wei had already guessed what he was going to ask before he stopped. '_Why didn't you tell us about how much time you have left?_'

"I don't know what you're talking about," the words just came out naturally without him even knowing it. Sei got sick and tired of Wei's acting; he putted up with it since the day they met when he was just a toddler. He pinned Wei to the wall roughly making him let out a small groan.

"… Why… Why do you always have to be like this…? Always saying you're fine around everyone when you're not… Do you think that no one will notice the pain you're holding back? Do you think everything will be fine if you say so? Do you? You've always been like this! Whenever Ryuu and I found you alone with a beaten up look, you'd always just smile and say everything's fine… It's not. It'll never be if you keep lying to us… Stop it and tell us how you actually feel… It's not just hurting you… but also those around you… You'd think no one see's you're in pain… but I do."

"…I know, but please just act the same as you usually do for a little longer… Over the past years, I have lived a peaceful life with you, Ruru, and Leo… All of you are my one and only family. Let me live those peaceful days for the last of my time, please," said Wei in a small gentle voice. Sei looked at Wei and saw that he indicated that this must be a secret from the others. He sighed at the blonde and loosened his grip little by little.

Silence fell over them like a blanket of snow. Sei's head rested on Wei's shoulder as tears started to come rolling down his face. The blonde sighed in exhaustion and patted the blue haired boy's head until he calmed down. The grip of Sei's hand soon enough letted go of Wei's wrist which left a deep red bruise on it. Wei looked at it for a while and just covered it with his long sleeves hiding it from the world.

"Well now, we should get going before Leo wonders what's takin' us so long," said Wei with a sigh and smack to the head on Sei.

"Fine…," muttered Sei whose face was still on Wei's shoulder.

When Wei stepped out of the building, he saw that Leo was leaning and waiting in front of the fountain that was in the middle of the small circle of buildings. He noticed how Leo tapped his foot impatiently while his arms crossed and was not affected by the night's cold winds. Wei didn't like the cold very much, that was another reason why he liked Carderock Pass; a small and warm area, just the best. Leo soon noticed that at long last Wei and Sei had finally gotten out of the building. He got up and walked over to the two to join their small group and head home where Ryuusein was waiting for their return.

"What were the two of you doing that took so long?"

"Oh nothing much," smiled Wei who was already starting to walk towards the house quickly, but naturally.

"… Really now?" asked Leo to Sei who was standing beside Leo watching Wei beginning to skip up the stairs already. Sei just looked at Leo after losing sight of Wei and just started walking to the same direction.

"Can't say…," shrugged Sei as he began running to catch up to Wei.

Leo began to feel a little left out, but figured it must have been something important and wanted to know what it was. Soon enough, he too started to run when noticing that the two warriors were already very far away.

At long last, Wei, Leo, and Sei finally reached the flower shop where Ryuusein had been waiting for all this time. When Ryuu saw Wei from behind the counter, he got up and came running to him.

"Wei," cried Ryuusein giving Wei a hug in relief that he was fine. Tears even came rolling down his face making the rest feeling a little bad for leaving him behind for a long time.

"Ruru, you're over-reacting again," laughed Wei patting the boy's blue hair.

"Wei, don't forget you need your rest, so until I get your medicine tomorrow, I want you to stay in bed," demanded Leo as he locked the shop's doors behind him.

"For the last time, Leo, I'm fine. Look, I did walk here alone without any help now didn't I?"

"You did fell a few times on the way here though," added Sei.

"Uh… I did fall a LITTLE…," admitted Wei in a bit of denial.

"So," started Leo as he began to walk towards Wei and pick him up," to bed now."

"W-wait! I can walk on my own Leo! Put me down," demanded Wei blushing and trying to squirm out of Leo's grip, but it was useless. Leo made his way to the stairs, but stopped and turned to the brothers.

"You two can stay here for the night if you guys want, it is late right now."

The brothers looked at each other to see if they had an agreement and nodded at each other.

"I'll sleep with Wei," said Ryuusein following behind Leo.

Wei was tired out so he just stayed quiet and didn't bother moving around anymore. Sei stood by the door for a little longer and finally started moving towards the group.

"I'll just sleep on the couch," Sei sighed who was tired due to the wild day they had.

"Suit yourself," said Leo watching Sei move up the stairs first and then himself.

"Can I go down now?" Wei said while still not moving and facing Leo's back.

"Hm… Nope," answered Leo beginning to make his way up the stairs.

Ryuusein laughed at the couple and in result made Wei turn redder. When they reached Wei's room door, it was closed. Leo sighed and opened the door to find books everywhere stacked up upon each other with some stacks used as tables and had flowers on top of them. The shelves were all full of books already neatly, but Wei's collection did not fit completely on those shelves. In curiosity, Ryuusein looked around the room as Leo threw Wei to bed. One thing Ryuusein noticed were a pair of dolls that were in a basket filled with flowers. The flowers seemed to be changed quite frequently since they looked quite new.

"Now, I don't want you moving around so much," demanded Leo.

"Psh, I told you, I'm fine," said Wei moving around and then soon enough got a head ache.

"Mhm… That's what I thought," sighed Leo making his point," keep an eye on him will you, Rush?"

"I will," smiled Ryuusein," can I ask you guys something?"

"What?" answered the two adults.

"What are with these dolls?" asked Ryuusein pointing the baskets. One doll looked like Wei when he worked as a mercenary and the other was Leo when he was a priest in training. Both stayed quiet for awhile until Wei started laughing when Leo began to blush.

"Leo made those a long time ago," laughed Wei while pointing at Leo," back then he was trying to get a sewing hobby. Those were his first plush dolls."

"… It's not like I wasted around like you who slept on other people's buildings in Carderock Pass," smirked Leo.

"So, Leo, you made these a long time ago?" asked Ryuusein picking up one of the dolls inside the basket.

"I did, why?"

"They look a little new."

"Of course, I take care of them every day," said Wei looking satisfied with his reply. Leo sighed and took a look at the time and started to make his way to the door.

"Well it's time to go to sleep, night you two."

"Night," replied Ryuusein getting into bed with Wei.

"Ciao, Mi Amore," echoed Wei teasingly to Leo as he closed the door and turned off the lights.

"Really, that wasn't necessary, Wei."

"Or was it?" laughed the blonde.

"Night, Wei," said the blue haired boy turning his head towards the window that was surrounded by books, but was not covered.

"Night, Ruru… and no kicking," replied Wei giving a small kick to his younger cousin.

* * *

Day 5

- The Crowned Sweet Williams -

The morning came and it seemed to Ryuusein that he was the first to rise, but when he looked to his side, Wei wasn't in sight. It didn't seem like he had gotten up yet and he did felt something still under the blankets. When he took the blankets off, he saw Wei curled up still sleeping and hugging Ryuusein's stomach. He letted out a sigh and started to poke Wei's face to wake him up. Wei mumbled and turned his head a little, but was still not waking up. As he turned, Ryuusein noticed that the edges of Wei's eyes were red and still a little teary. Ryuusein stared at him for awhile until actually waking him up.

"…Hm…," questioned the blonde finally awakening and squinting his eyes a little due to the bright light coming from the window.

"Wei-, can you let go of me so that I can get up?"

"Mm…," replied Wei slouching off of Ryuusein and beginning to sit up. He letted out a long yawn and rubbed his eyes finding tears falling from them a little. When he noticed the tears, he grabbed the blanket and tried to dry his face using it. Ryuusein stared at Wei a little questionable, but then just got off the bed and stretched out his limbs.

"Are you ok?" asked Ryuusein seeing that Wei's face was completely red now from rubbing the blanket against his face.

"I'm fine, but my face kind of burns," whined Wei about to get out of bed as well.

"Wei, you're not suppose to get out of bed today, remember," sighed Ryuusein pulling Wei back into bed.

"Eh… but I'm just going to water the flowers," Wei pouted. Ryuusein thought about it and disagreed with the blonde.

"You can't, plus don't you usually stay in bed? You've been getting up early every morning this week."

"Mm…"

As Ryuusein made sure Wei would stay in bed, he noticed that his wrist was a deep purple color when the sleeves moved up a little. Wei noticed it as well and putted down the sleeves hoping Ryuusein didn't suspect a thing, but it was too late. Ryuusein grabbed Wei's arm and pulled his long sleeves down. He froze when he saw that it was a large bruise in a shape of someone's grip. For a bit, Wei's heart felt like it stopped, he quickly shook Ryuusein's hands away and covered the bruise once again.

"… Who was it…," started Ryuusein in a low voice, "Who was it, Wei?" Ryuusein's voice started to become angry, but it had a worried tone to it. All Wei did was stay quiet and looked away. The sound of the door knob turning made the two males jump a little, but especially Wei who was afraid of who it was.

"Are you two awake yet?" asked Leo who still had his bed hair.

"Good morning, Leo, I was about to get up actually until Ruru here stopped me," laughed Wei in a small worried voice.

Ryuusein glared at the blonde and thought that he should tell Leo about what he had seen, but he felt a tug from behind his shirt. Wei was still looking at Leo with a smile on, but his hands were shaking in fear.

"… I'll watch over Wei today if you want, Leo," said Ryuusein with the calmest tone he can do.

"Are you sure? They gave me a day off today."

"Don't worry, you can get his medicine while I'm here," smiled the blue haired boy.

"What am I, a child to you two?" pouted Wei slouching back down into the covers.

"Yes. One, you collapsed yesterday, two, you don't have medicine that works on you yet," sighed Leo while scratching his head and trying to straighten it a little.

"Come here, Lee," said Wei trying to sit up on the bed, Leo's hair kind of bothered him a little. Leo paused for a while and some enough blushed. He turned his head away which made his red ears very noticeable.

"No thanks… I can do my own hair, Wei."

"But it bothers me," blunted Wei.

"I think you should do you own hair first, Wei, have you seen it yet," laughed Sei from behind Leo.

"Ciao, Sei, why are you all coming into my room?" questioned Wei with a curious look on his face.

"Well I came up since there was a ruckus up here," answered Sei.

"I just came by to check up on you kids," joked Leo.

"I was -"

"I know you were, Ruru," interrupted Wei with a smile.

"How rude," pouted the blue haired male.

Leo looked at the basket with the dolls and saw that the flowers inside were withering.

"Want me to get your flowers in here?"

"Hm…Can you get me Sweet Williams?"

"Sweet…Williams?" questioned the confused cleric.

As the blonde try explaining how the flower looked, Sei noticed how tired he Wei looked and a dark, purple-ish blur emerging from under his sleeves as he moved his arm a little. He looked at Ryuusein and saw a worried look in his eyes, staring at the arm which the blur was. Sei soon jumped a little to the sound of Wei sighing in exhaustion and faced him to see what happened.

"How 'bout I just show you the flower?" sigh Wei. He was always bad at explaining and describing things.

He looked around the room as if he was searching for something and then locked eyes on a black book with a while silhouette of a small sparrow on it. Wei pointed to the book and it suddenly just neatly pulled itself out from the stack of other books that were on top of it. The books dropped slowly so that they did not fall and the one that Wei was looking for floated to him. Ryuusein and Sei were a little surprised, but Leo seemed to be calm about it. When he noticed the brothers curious about why the books did so, he just smiled at the two in amusement, but continued onto showing Leo what he was talking about. When Leo saw and nodded at the sketch of the flower, he left the room to fetch the Sweet William.

"I'll be back in a moment," said Leo beginning to walk down the stairs.

The footsteps of Leo soon disappeared as he reached the shop and Sei began to make his way next to his brother, putting his arm around Ryuusein's shoulders.

"This morning is filled with a lot of gloom it seems," said Sei as blunt and calmly as ever.

"Maybe it's because you people won't let me go outside, so I'm gloomy," pouted Wei while making a fish face as if life was all fun and jokes.

"Be serious, Wei," sighed Sei. He got off of Ryuusein, dodged some book towers, and made his way to the bathroom in search of bandages. When he came back after a few seconds, he sat besides Wei and gave a hand gesture as if he was commanding a dog.

"Hand," demanded Sei impatiently.

"I feel like you just lowered my rank from kid to dog."

Ryuusein just stood in silence and backed away until he felt the book shelf next to the window. Wei sighed and gave Sei his bruised arm that seemed to look a little nasty, but it looks didn't bothered him, the cause made him scrunch up his face a little as he wrapped it.

"I'm sorry…," whispered Sei in a low and sad tone.

Silence fell upon the cousins and soon enough, Leo's footsteps were heard coming back up from the shop. Sei quickly finished up on bandaging Wei's arm and got up again to put away the remaining bandages.

"Sorry I took awhile, the flower was a little hard to find since you have so many around the house."

As Leo stepped into the room, Sei and Ryuusein brushed through and left the room quietly.

"Did something happen?" asked Leo in a somewhat worried tone.

"Nope," happily replied Wei.

Since Wei always acted the same, it was difficult for Leo to understand any situations with him involved in. The priest just sighed and came over to Wei's side with a huddle of the flowers in his arms.

"Is this enough?"

"Mhm, come closer a little, kid," laughed Wei jokingly. Leo pouted to the command, but still listened to it.

"What is it?" asked Leo a little irritated after being called "kid", but it went away quickly when he felt flowers being put in his hair once again. Wei just sat there happily humming a made up song while decorating Leo's head.

"There, now give me a smile!" smiled the blonde looking a little accomplished.

"What? If you say it that way I won't," pouted Leo.

"Hm… then…," Wei got out a piece of paper and began drawing with a pen on it, "how about now?"

The paper was a little small, so Leo had to close up to it. When he saw what it was, he letted out a hysterical laugh. He soon heard a flash noise when he was still laughing a little and looked at Wei giving a bright smile to him while giving the victory 'V'. Leo looked a little down and saw Wei had a camera in his hand and a black photo coming out of it.

"… Did you just…"

"Did what now?"

Wei took the photo and flapped it in the air to dry. The photo was soon starting to clear up and Leo saw his face on it.

"You did…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Wei sarcastically as he took a look at the picture.

He smiled at it proudly and satisfied, but his eyes looked like he died a little on the inside.

"Geez, you know I don't like photos," sighed Leo.

"I know," laughed Wei showing him the picture. Leo was laughing in the back as Wei was smiling while making a peace hand gesture in the photo.

"… You know how much I hate you…"

"I love you too, dear," answered Wei acting like they were a newlywed couple. Leo became a little red and walked towards the door while tripping on a few books that were on the floor.

"I-I'll go and buy your medicine now, so don't you dare get out of bed," demanded the flustered priest.

"Ciao, Leo," waved Wei waiting for the sound of the shop doors to close.

When the signal was made, he waited for a few more moments just in case Leo was still around near the doors and jumped out of bed. He changed his clothes, tied his hair, picked up his old axe that he hadn't used in awhile, and putted on a hat and scarf to disguise him. As he made his walk to the stairs, he saw Sei and Ryuusein already waiting at the bottom of the stairs and glaring at Wei.

"Wei…," said Ryuusein in an irritated tone.

"Haha… I just wanted to see how my little friends were doing?" laughed Wei awkwardly trying to make an excuse to get pass the brothers and run out the shop as fast as he could.

"While carrying around your old axe?" questioned Sei.

Ryuusein sighed at the immature adult and walked away from the stairs to get his jacket. Wei was a little confused, but he guessed Ryuusein gave up on him. Sei moved away as well and started walking down the stairs to the shop.

"You better hope Leo doesn't see you out of bed," he called out to Wei underneath him. Wei laughed and ran down the stairs and out the door with Ryuusein behind him.

"Let today's adventure begin."

_The day went on as a normal day…Ruru found out about my secret from Sei, but all the arguments were ignored and forgotten. I ran around Saint's Haven like there was no tomorrow! Which there could be, maybe? Ruru and Sei didn't seemed to worry too much when we went down to the Daredevil Faire .It was a fun day…Leo got really mad at us when he found me running around dungeons and talking with others around Saint's Haven and Carderock Pass. I wish that my last days were like this, but I know I cannot do that… Breathing is starting to become a little difficult for me and I feel sick when I think about how my time is going to end. Hopefully, Leo will stay oblivious of this all like usual… Though my chest hurts when I move around, I want to spend the rest of my life in happiness. As they say, "Ignorance is Bliss"…_

* * *

Day 6

- The Bittersweets and Inked Roses -

_How am I supposed to give him these naturally…?_

Wei repeatedly asked himself this as he looked at the red roses that were inked black now and the bittersweet flowers next to them. He then looked at his hands which were messy with black ink on them now too. The blonde sighed and walked over to the front door of his small flower shop to check if Leo was coming back from his training and shopping. He didn't want Leo to see what he was up to and the mess he made with the ink. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kelly heading towards her shop with new books to shelf.

"Maybe there's a book that'll help…"

He came out of his shop and headed toward Kelly to check out the books like he normally did whenever she had new ones to sell. Usually he helped her out to see if he'd get a discount on a book. Wei made small chat with Kelly and did help her carry the books to her shop. He scavenged though the stack of old books and found a particular romance novel. Romances weren't his favorite genre, but he thought it could help a little since in the book the guy gave the girl many flowers in all kinds of ways the girl couldn't imagine. It even gave tips for how a guy could present flowers to his lover. The thought of the book made him a little sick, but in the end he bought it.

The blonde hurried back to his store embarrassed of what he just bought. Kelly also thought it was weird of him to buy such a thing, but she went along with it. 'Weird' was in his nickname after all. He locked the front doors of the shop and slide down to the floors covering his reddened face.

"I got it in the end… what do I do with it? Skim through the pages and see what looks right?" thought Wei still hiding his face in shame.

As he started to cool his head a little and stopped hiding his face, he glared at the novel as if it was Pandora's Box about to cause destruction if he opened it. He placed his hand on the hard covered book and opened the cover a little bit before he jumped at the sound of Leo knocking on the glass doors. Wei's face flushed tomato red as he slammed the book closed and hid it under his shirt.

"Mind unlocking the door?" asked Leo tapping on the glass as he looked down at Wei who was still sitting on the floor with a red face.

"H-hold up," answered Wei getting up and beginning to unlock the door, but then he remembered about his flowers that he was suppose to hid from Leo until later. He looked behind himself seeing that his inked roses were still a mess a little and looked back to Leo after thinking up an excuse.

"Sorry Leo, I'm leaving you out there for a little longer," stated Wei with a straight face while blocking Leo's sight with tall bamboo trees from inside the shop.

"Hey!" shouted Leo knocking on the store's door ticked off as Wei ran off to hide all evidence of what he was doing.

It was actually fun locking him out, Leo sat outside the whole time in the cold weather and just waited. Wei hid behind the counter and skimmed through the Romance Novel. Soon enough he gave up reading it and thought about just putting it with Mini Leo, the doll in the basket. He ran off with the inked roses and bittersweets to the third floor to get Mini Leo and place all the items in Leo's room. As he made final touches, he felt something was missing… Wei sighed and went back to his room to grab one more thing, Mini Wei. He placed Mini Wei next to Mini Leo since they were usually never placed apart.

"Hold onto this rose for me okay, mini me?" said Wei as he placed one inked rose in Mini Wei's lap.

Just when Wei was finally satisfied with the look, he heard more voices coming from the store. He ran down to let the store to check what was the noise and looked around his plants where the noise was coming from. When he found the cause, he found his "Plan B" excuse.

"'Kay, you can come in now," happily said Wei which creeped out Leo a little.

"What were you doing this whole time?" asked Leo.

"You want to know?" smiled Wei trying to make the atmosphere a little less dense and more playful. Leo got more curious and irritated as Wei's childish teasing continued.

"Never mind…," sighed Leo making his way to his room.

Wei watched him as he walked up the stairs and waited for only one thing…

"What the- What is all this?" yelled Leo from the third floor to the shop. Before Leo ran down to the flower shop, Wei had already gone out the door with a grin on his face.

The cold morning refreshed Wei's flushed red face as he walked around Saint's Haven. He was in a good mood at the time being and went to his favorite place in Saint's Haven. Wei decided to take the long way to daydream a little longer before reaching the hidden stairs behind Stella's place.

"I hope you're not too cold," whispered Wei to a small little kitten in his scarf. In response, it gave a small purr and made a nest.

As Wei was hiding from Leo with the kitten, it began to snow slowly throughout the whole morning. Of course Leo got worried about Wei being on one of his "small" adventures again outside of the house, so he went out to search for his reckless friend. The first place he could think of was Ryuusein's and Sei's home, but would he be there? He walked around the city aimlessly worrying until he started to get an uneasy feeling that someone was watching him from above. The small presence was not seen, but it was felt. Leo looked up and remembered about how Wei used to go on top of the arc many times in the past. Plus he'd always sit on the edge of it watching people from below. It got Leo thinking what would happen if Wei just took a nap while sitting on the wall…

Without wasting time, he ran off to where the stairs were at the dashed up to where Wei was. When he reached to the top of the stairs, he heard a small sneeze coming from the slope.

"… Wei, you there?" yelled Leo as he walked up the slope to see if it really was him.

When he finally reached the top, he sighed at the sight of his friend taking a nap against the wall while being wrapped around in his large scarf and snow sprinkled all over him. He walked over to Wei quietly and squatted down to Wei's height. He noticed how his face was completely red under the scarf and so he putted a hand on Wei's face, he was burning hot! Leo calmed himself down, picked up Wei, and then hurried down to a doctor.

"…Hm…? Where am I..?" questioned Wei to himself as he felt around on the infirmary bed, his hand soon enough meet with another which gave him a small shock when he figured out who its owner was. He backed his hand away slowly, but then was grasped together quickly.

"Wei, you're awake!" Leo yelled as soon as he took Wei's hand, but then he was hushed down by the scholar nearby who was making medicine.

"… How long was I asleep?" asked Wei getting up from the bed with a headache.

"Just for a few hours, but you better rest for a little longer," answered Leo putting Wei back into the bed.

Wei stared off into deep thought and sighed as he closed his eyes. Soon enough he remembered about the black kitten and looked around for it.

"What's wrong?" asked Leo.

"You didn't happen to see a small black kitten, now did you?"

"No… All I found was you taking a nap."

Wei sighed and wondered if it had left him when he fell asleep. He looked off into the distance and his eyes began to feel tired.

"Leo… can you take me home…?" whined Wei childishly. Leo looked at Wei weirdly as if he had lost his mind.

"I think you should stay here for the night," Leo stated as he putted his hand on Wei's forehead. His fever didn't go down and he looked like he was getting paler by the second.

"Please…?" ask Wei raising his arms for Leo to pick him up. As Leo was about to protest to the favor again, he noticed how Wei's eyes looked like they were going to cry. He took his time answering to Wei until the scholar sighed at the two.

"Just go, you kids."

"Are you sure about it?" asked Leo panicking a little.

"Yes, I'm sure, now go before you two lovebirds disturb the others."

Leo did not if he should respond to the scholar, so he followed his order and covered Wei in his coat to not get cold as they walked out of the building. The walk home was quiet and peaceful. Wei fell asleep in Leo's arms and he was glad that he got Ryuusein to watch over the shop since he did not know of another way to open the door with Wei occupying him. When Leo got to the shop's door, Ryuusein was at the counter and spotted them outside. He went over to the door smiling and opened the door for them. Leo blushed a little as Ryuusein continued to smile at them while following them up to Wei's room.

"This should do…" sighed Leo as he covered Wei with blankets to keep him warm through the night.

"What happened this time?" asked Ryuusein bothering his older cousin by poking his red cheeks as he slept. Wei mumbled and turned away from the source of his annoyance.

"He was sleeping in the cold for the whole morning. Really, this big idiot is too troublesome."

"Haha, then he's the same as ever," laughed Ryuusein.

"Come on, Ryuu, let the sick sleep," said Leo in a low tone of voice to not bother Wei any longer.

* * *

Day 7

- The Paper Dahlia and Rose -

"Wei, are you awake yet?" called out Leo from his room to the hallways. The silence grew as Leo waited for a reply from Wei. He soon enough just went to Wei's room and opened it just enough to see if he was asleep or not.

Leo smiled a little when he saw Wei nodding off into sleep and paper scraps everywhere on his bed. It was amusing watching Wei trying to stay awake, but it didn't last too long when Leo knocked on the door. The knocks made Wei jump a little, but he knew who it was so it didn't make him worry that much.

"Come in…," yawned Wei as he began to rub his eyes.

"Happy birthday, how do you feel?" smiled Leo making his way towards Wei's bed side.

"I feel old," pouted the blonde like a child.

"You're only turning thirty-eight," laughed Leo, "I already invited Ryuu, Flynn, and Sei to come over soon to celebrate like every year, okay? I'll be out for awhile."

"Okay, come home soon, Leo," smiled Wei.

"I know, I know, what am I, your husband?"

"Yes, so come home soon, Honey!"

"Geez… Stop teasing me," blushed Leo as he started to get up from Wei's side.

"I'm not teasin', just showin' my love for you, Dear," said Wei while laughing at the priest.

"Urg… I hate you so much," pouted Leo headed towards the door, "I'll be leaving then."

"Have a safe trip back, Leo," called out Wei from his bed, "and I love you too…"

That last goodbye from Wei sounded oddly sorrowful to Leo's ears… He did not turn back to Wei though since he thought he would be teased again by his friend. Plus it wouldn't do him any good if he asked what was wrong since Wei took everything as a joke.

The day passed by quickly into the afternoon when Leo had finished all the shopping and was finally coming home with Wei's birthday cake. He was actually in quite a good mood to celebrate like they always did together with Ryuusein and Sei. Leo hurried along until he reached the shop's closed doors.

"Closed?" Leo thought to himself, it was still only the afternoon. Wei usually would leave the shop open every day waiting for Leo to come home. It was an odd feeling when Leo entered through the doors, the atmosphere seemed dark and heavy unlike usual. Leo creeped upstairs and placed everything onto the kitchen table as he wondered why the house was silent. He made his way upstairs as he began to hear small sobs coming from Wei's bedroom.

"Ryuu?" called Leo from the kitchen.

Leo began to worry and hurried up the stairs to Wei's room. As he made it in front of Wei's door, he heard Ryuusein and Sei calling out Wei's name. He gritted his teeth and opened the door quickly. Silence filled the room as Leo entered in slowly.

"Leo…" said Sei in a melancholy tone of voice. Leo couldn't reply back, he was speechless to what he was witnessing… Wei laid lifelessly on the bed while Flynn stood by Ryuusein who cried at his side. The two flowers Wei had been working on in the morning were in his hands along with a letter with all of their names written on it. The paper rose had a smudge of blood on it as the dahlia had small words written on a petal.

"Wei…?" said Leo as he slowly made a step forward to the bed.

A small movement came from Wei's hand and his eyes slowly opened to look for the familiar voice that called out to him. He gave a long stare to Leo and gave a one last warm smile to all of them. His mouth moved, but no words came out of them. Leo couldn't figure out what Wei was trying to say as Wei stayed conscious for a few more seconds. Soon enough, Wei letted out a deep sigh and had shut his eyes close; his presence was no longer found.

The group stayed silent in disbelief… Leo fell to his knees and zoned out into empty space. Ryuusein sobbed while grabbing onto Wei's lifeless hand as Flynn tried to comfort him. As he was doing so, Sei took the letter from Wei's other hand and opened it.

"Leo, you big fat stupid airhead…" started Sei as he read the letter aloud, "have you forgotten that every time you said "I hate you" I'd say "I love you" countless of times? For the past years that I've been with you, I have been throwing all kinds of hints as a confession, but since I joked around with you too often, my feelings for you turned into jokes… I didn't mind it at all, they were the joy of my life after all, but I did wish that you'd take notice of it once in awhile. Ruru, Flynn, Sei, watch over the airhead, okay? Ruru, I'm leaving my shop with you since I know that you'll take great care of my flowers. Flynn, stay by Ruru's side no matter what. Sei, don't kill Flynn and keep an extra eye on Leo… And Leo… before you say that I didn't tell you anything, I technically did in my own little weird way; remember about the flowers I've been giving you this entire week? There should be a list of the flowers and their meanings under my pillow. Oh, and this shall be my last confession to you, just one last "I love you"… I love you… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for being such trouble to you… I'm sorry that I fell in love with you… it must be disgusting, but I love you, Leo… I'll always… will…"

Around the end of the letter, smudges of vomited blood and tear drops covered up a small sketch of a dahlia and rose together. Long ago, they had a discussion about Leo being a dahlia while Wei was to be a rose. Their meanings coincidently related to each other and they just laughed about it. The dahlia, meaning "forever yours" while the rose meant "I love you" and "I still love you"…

Leo still sat on his knees in disbelief as he replayed the last moments of Wei and his words to him on the letter… Soon enough, he finally realized Wei's last words… "I love you, Leo…"

Thoughts of regret began rushing into Leo's head as he covered his ears and stared blankly at the floor. Sei watched as Leo broke down in front of the bed and made a gesture to Flynn and Ryuusein that they should leave him alone for now. As the door closed behind Sei, he began to hear Leo sobbing quietly and muttering words of forgiveness to Wei.

"Sei, are you coming along? We need to inform everyone now…" said Flynn from the bottom of the stairs.

"… Yeah… I'll be… there in a bit…," replied Sei with a sigh and a last glimpse of Wei's bedroom door.

* * *

- The After Death –

_Poppies… "Eternal sleep"... A single rose… "I love you" and "I still love you"… Arbutuses… "Thee only do I love"… Blue periwinkles… "Friendship"… Sweet Williams… "A smile"… Black roses… "Death"… Bittersweets… "Truth"… Dahlias… "Forever yours"…_

"… These were your way of hints, Wei?" Sei sighed as he hid the note into his jacket and watched Flynn began the funeral as a priest. Snow fell down from the sky quietly as small sounds of sobs were heard here and there around Sei. It was suppose to be a small funeral since Sei knew how Wei hated being in crowed places.

Everyone figured that they should have the funeral in Saint's Haven and soon bury Wei near Ironwood Village where he'd rather be. The choices were all up to Sei and Ryuusein since they were the closest family members to Wei. Sei thought about how crowded it was for a "small" funeral… Almost everyone in Saint's Haven was there saying goodbye to a small florist shop owner who was once a well known mercenary. As Sei watched as one by one the people came by to Wei's dead body placed a flower inside his coffin, and said their goodbyes. It seems everyone was able to say it, but Leo still could not let go to the fact that Wei was gone for good.

Sei stood by Leo the whole time and noticed how as every second passed by, Leo began to lose the light in his eyes and stare off into emptiness. When there were almost no one else around, Leo left and walked off to the stairs near by the cemetery…

"Leo, where are you going?" called out Sei from the bottom of the stairs. Leo stopped in his tracks and looked back with a lifeless smile.

"I'm going to say my goodbyes in my own way…" replied Leo.

At first Sei did not understand what Leo meant, but up the stairs was Wei's favorite place to be in the city, so he figured that Leo was going to just say his goodbyes there and come back to the small cemetery. Sei watched Leo walk up the stairs slowly and carefully until he was out of sight. With a sigh, Sei turned back and began to make his way back to where everyone else was, until he heard a small voice pass by his ear.

_Hurry…! Save Leo before its too late…_

"Too late…?" thought Sei to himself, it didn't take him long to realize what Leo was going to do.

He ran up the stairs quickly but carefully to not slip and fall due to the frozen snow that covered the steps. When he reached the top, he saw Leo standing on the edge of the wall looking down and willing to jump off without a second thought. His regrets seemed to have gathered all together and became too big to handle. Blood fell from his hand while a dagger was on the ground covered in a thick red.

"Leo!" yelled Sei as he ran to his miserable friend. Leo took a step forward and muttered to himself again and again. Before Leo fell off, Sei quickly grabbed Leo around his waist and fell backwards onto a pile of snow.

"You idiot, what do you think you're doing?"

"… It's my fault… it's my entire fault… If only… I could have just told him…" sobbed Leo as he slowly crouched down into a ball.

"What are you talking about, Leo?" asked Sei worriedly before he noticed a red rose with a letter underneath it and a rock holding it down so that the wind could not blow it away. Sei sighed, took off his black tie to wrap it around Leo's wrist to stop the bleeding, and then walked over to the letter that addressed was addressed to him.

_I told you to watch out for him, didn't I? Well, I don't want to see him getting hurt like this… so take care of him, Sei… Oh, and also…_

"To Leo… just stop hurting yourself because of me. If you had something to say, then you could have just said it out loud to me, dead or alive. Please… take better care of yourself… If not for you then for me and everyone around you…"

Sei looked up from the letter to face Leo who was still in a fetal position. His sobbing stopped, but when he looked up at the sky with teary eyes, he looked completely surprised. The swordsman didn't know what he was so shock about and looked up as well and saw a rose drifting down to Leo. Leo closed his eyes and thought for an instant that he felt a soft kiss on the forehead…

"Ciao, Leo," whispered the same voice that called out to Sei.

"… Ciao… Wei…," replied Leo as he opened his eyes again.

The blue haired warrior watched as Leo held the rose gently and began to stand up again once more. He looked at Sei with a smile and nodded his head.

"… We should hurry back to get that cut looked at…" said Sei.

Leo agreed with Sei and both began to walk slowly back down to the stairs.

"… Satisfied?" asked the black cat that sat near Wei.

"… Yeah…," smiled Wei as he turned to death, "we can leave now…"

"…Wei…"

"Hm?"

"Wei!" yelled Leo as he took away Wei's blanket, "wake you, Wei!"

As he opened his eyes, Wei noticed how his eyes became a little teary when he saw Leo as he awakened from his long dream. He wiped away his tears and smacked Leo on the head.

"… Leo, you're too oblivious," pouted Wei.

"Ehhh, what are you talking about?" whined Leo while rubbing his head. The blonde mercenary lay back in bed and began to laugh as his friend kept complaining at him to get up.

_I do wish life could stay like this forever…_

* * *

LOL, so... I mostly wrote this to mess with my friend a little~ o v o  
Also I was very bored and didn't know what else to do... Sorry that I haven't been updating, I totally forgot how to use this site. ; w ;

Well, I should also say that in the past months, I've changed Wei's look and my friend also changed Leo's look lol

Oh, and this story is a little old since it's been a few months since I've finished this o w o;;

Meh, I still need to figure out about spacing out the lines D:

P.S.

Whoever that person who found our guild's tumblr, omg you have no idea how much I was happy and sad at the same time lol! XD

Oh, hope I didn't make anyone cry over this like I did to my other friends who read this o w o;;;

I wasn't serious with this story at all since it was mostly for fun lol

Laughed through it like I did for my Biology Final Project (that I got an A on since I made all the classes my teacher had cry while we both laughed at it lol).

Anyway, sorry that I'm a slow updater! w ;;;

-LYNN


	3. Rainy Days

As Leo and Wei sat together at the kitchen table in Leo's home on a cold afternoon in Saint's Haven, small little sounds of raindrops began to be heard. At first Wei was dozing off under a blanket due to the cold weather, but Leo just stared out of the kitchen's window after watching his friend almost falling asleep on his table.

"It looks like it's going to rain a lot today…" calmly said the inquisitor as he sips a cup of earl grey.

He soon heard the door opening suddenly and jumped a little in his seat. What could it have been? Leo wondered and then looked over to where his friend was sitting, but all was left was Wei's green jasmine tea and the blanket on the seat. A sigh came from the tired inquisitor, but he letted out a small laugh since he knew this would happen if he mentioned rain in front of Wei.

Leo got up from his chair and went to fetch a towel. When he got it, he went over to the door and leaned against it as he watched Wei stand with his arms spreaded towards the sky.

"You're going to get sick," laughed Leo," you should at least get an umbrella if you're going to do this every time it rains."

"No, it's fine this way," grinned the energized barbarian. He let out a loud sigh of relief as he watched the sky from where he was.

After awhile, Wei turned to Leo with a grand smile and extended his arm towards his friend who watched him from afar. Leo smiled back and knew that Wei wanted him to also join his small little time of joy, but Leo would rather stay dry. With the sound of lightning and thunder beginning to rumble, Leo and Wei knew that it was time to come back into the house. For one last moment, Wei stood and faced the sky with a smile as Leo came out with an umbrella and towel to get Wei to come in.

"You should enjoy rainy days, Lee," smiled Wei as he grabbed the towel to dry his messy hair.

"Don't worry, I already do," laughed Leo who had been watching the whole time. Usual Leo didn't like standing in the rain, but he guessed since he wasn't really walking in it that it was fine.

* * *

I wanted to do a short story for once... ' ^ '

Plus I do this every time I hear that it's raining outside when it's still a little bright out lol

Leo knows, since he tells me all the time since his computer is next to the window.

I run out every single time lol

Well this is all for now o w o

-LYNN


End file.
